The AND
by KNDfan
Summary: The DCFDTL turn the KND into animals. 34 13 45
1. Chapter 1

**The AND**

**Chapter 1**

**Animal Ray**

**Now Loading **

**Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation **

**A.N.D.**

**Animals**

**Next **

**Door**

**"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "Don't worry Numbuh 1, I've got these delightful dorks" Numbuh 4 shouted, "Come on Kids next door, you can do better than that." The delightful children called. "Numbuh 3, we need Hippie-hop NOW!!" Numbuh 1 cried to Numbuh 3 "Roger that, Numbuh 1", "Bring it on delightful creeps" Numbuh 3 said in a deep voice through a microphone. Numbuh 3 striked at the delightful children's machine and ended up getting Hippie-hop destroyed. The giant claw went for Numbuh 3 and grabbed her. "Numbuh 3!!" Numbuh 4 shouted "Right, bring it on delightful dorks!" Numbuh jumped in the air with the B.A.C.K.B.U.R.N.U.H and fired and got caught by the claw himself. "Numbuh 5, fire up the tree house defense system!!" Numbuh 1 shouted to her "Got your back on that Numbuh 1" The delightful children's machine went into shield mode with the claw sticking out at the side "No Numbuh 5 no!!" cried Numbuh 3 and 4. The shots fired back to where Numbuh 5 was. The claw caught Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 held the S.L.U.G.G.U.H. while flying using the F.L.A.P.P.U.H. and was flying round the delightful children "Stay still you annoying kid!" the delightfuls shouted to Numbuh 2, then the claw got him too. "So Numbuh 1 shouldn't you just give up we got all your little playmates- "Hey who you calling little!!" Numbuh 4 interrupted "Shut up! Now as we were saying shouldn't you just give up Numbuh 1?!" Numbuh 1 ran through the tree house the claw followed "Give up Numbuh 1 we can see your every move the claw has a camera on" the delightful children said. The claw kept following Numbuh 1, he came to a dead end the claw caught him. When the kids woke up later on they found themselves in a small room in the Delightful children's mansion. "Well kids next door do you like animals?" "YES!" Numbuh 3 shouted. "Sort of, why?" Numbuh 1 asked with a suspicion "because you going to be animals" the delightful children answered. "That's ridiculous" Numbuh 5 said but she didn't sound so confident. "Really, we have a ray, so which way should we turn you kids next door into animals 5,4,3,2,1 or 1,2,3,4,5?" the delightful children said with a evil look**

**"Err…How about 1,2,3,4,5?" Numbuh 4 asked a little scared. "I know how about 5,4,3,2,1!" The delightful children took out the animal ray and fired at Numbuh 5 "A meerkat?!" Numbuh 5 said looking at herself she was a normal meerkat with a hat on. Then they fired at Numbuh 4 "Crud! I'm a…a wallaby" He looked at himself he was just a normal wallaby. They fired at Numbuh 3 "YAY I' m a pony!!" Numbuh 3 cried with delight. "Ahh…you're an Arab which is a horse not pony!!" The delightful children corrected. Numbuh 3 was a black Arab filly (young female horse). Numbuh 2 ended up as a pig (piglet), and Numbuh 1 as a deer (fawn). "So, now that your animals I guess you should be in your home countries!" the delightful children said. "No, no please no!" The KND cried all at once. The KND was put on the delightful children's plane at once. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**To home Countries**

**"We're going to England first" The delightfuls said. When they reached England, Numbuh 1 said "Goodbye Kids Next Door", "Bye Numbuh 1" Numbuhs 2 – 5 said sadly. "Ah…Cheer up guys, we'll meet again" Numbuh 1 had a determined look on his face, but didn't sound too sure. The Delightful children landed the plane in the middle of a forest. The delightful children went over to Numbuh 1 and grabbed him, "Time to go Numbuh 1" they said, Numbuh 1 struggled. When they came back there was no Numbuh 1, they hoped for Numbuh 1 to come racing through the plane door. "Japan next" The delightfuls said. "What the crud?! What about Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 4 shouted shocked. "Well we decided that since he should stay in America, we'll do him last" the delightfuls replied. Numbuh 4 stared in shock his mouth wide open. Once they were getting nearer to Japan the silence between the animal kids broke "Umm… Numbuh 3, I have to tell you something" Numbuh 4 said almost whispering. "Yes Numbuh 4?" she answered smiling but not sounding happy. "I umm…um..." Numbuh 4 was interrupted by the delightful children "Come on Numbuh 3" Numbuh 3 looked back at Numbuh 4, he was tearing up. Numbuh 3 stared at Numbuh 4 and said "goodbye guys" she trotted after the delightfuls "Bye Numbuh 3" Numbuh 2 and 5 replied. Numbuh 4 turned around and went to sit with the others he thought he should make the most of the time he has with the others. "Are you crying Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 asked surprised. "NO! Of course not, I would never cry like a cruddy baby!" Numbuh 4 replied angrily. The delightful children took off. "It's ok Numbuh 4 we understand, letting go of your friends is hard" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 4 got very angry at this point "Right listen you guys! I would never ever in my life cry about some cruddy little girly girl!!" "Numbuh 4!! How can you say that about Numbuh 3?!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "Yeah, you may not like her much but you can't say that about her, especially after all the things you did for her and what she did for you!" Numbuh 2 agreed. Numbuh 4 didn't reply "Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4 are you listening to us?" Numbuh 5 asked with shock and anger. "Hey! Keep it down over there!" the delightful children shouted. They arrived in Australia. Numbuh 4 ran out without saying goodbye or needing to have the delightful children get him out. "Well that was easy" the delightfuls said. Numbuh 4 watched the plane take off. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 looked at each other "You know sometimes he can be a pain and annoying, but Numbuh 4 can be a good friend when he wants to" Numbuh 2 explained to Numbuh 5 and the plane took off. Numbuh 5 looked at the little piglet then herself. "You know, Numbuh 2 that's true" she agreed and smiled to herself. For the rest of the journey no-one said anything. When the plane reached Africa Numbuh 5 said goodbye to Numbuh 2 "bye Numbuh 5" Numbuh 5 looked up at the plane then scampered off into the savanna. Back in the plane Numbuh 2 went to sleep and dreamt about Numbuh 1 and 4 fighting, with Numbuh 3 crying in the background. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Getting used to things**

**When he woke up he was at a farm with other pigs who were just being fed "Oh finally, I'm starving" he thought to himself. He went over to where the other pigs were eating and looked. "Um…I think I'll eat later" Later on Numbuh 2 got really hungry and saw the left over of what the pigs ate. "Well I'm definitely not eating that" Numbuh 2 thought to himself. He walked over to the kitchen and saw a pie on the windowsill "But I won't mind that" Numbuh 2 trotted happily over to the windowsill and started eating; "I guess you could say I eat like a PIG!! Hahaha" Numbuh 2 joked; the other pigs looked at each other. Numbuh 2 finished his meal and walked over to sleep with the other pigs and looked up **_**"I wonder what that dream I had on the plane meant" **_**he thought before he went to sleep. He dreamt about Numbuh 3 and 5 fighting with a shocked Numbuh 4 in the background…**

**Numbuh 1 walked through the forest to find other deer "I wonder what deer eat" he said to himself. He continued walking and he ended up bumping into a hungry fox, "Um…I don't suppose you would have a bunny to eat would you?" Numbuh 1 said to fox scared, the fox growled, the fawn with sunglasses turned around and ran for his life "Please, don't eat me, please!!" he cried. The fox didn't listen; Numbuh 1 kept running for his life. All of a sudden a grown male deer jumped out from nowhere to defend Numbuh 1, he stuck his antlers to the fox. The fox backed away and ran off. "We better get back to the herd" The male deer said to Numbuh 1. "Who…who are you?" asked Numbuh 1 a little scared. "I am the leader of the herd, soon you will become this" The male deer stood proud referring to himself. "Why did you safe me? You're an **_**adult**_**" asked Numbuh 1 who was back to his normal self (apart from he was still an animal) "Because your part of the herd now lets get back to the glade to eat and rest" The male deer said walking away, Numbuh 1 didn't have time to say anything so he followed on after the deer. When they reached the glade Numbuh 1 saw lots of **_**does**_**. "So what do I eat?" Numbuh 1 asked the male deer "Grass of course" he answered "**_**Grass?!"**_** Numbuh 1 said shocked. He bent down and took a mouthful of grass "Not too bad" he said to himself; because Numbuh 1 was hungry he ate a lot. After his meal he walked round before going to sleep.**

**Numbuh 3 wasn't having such luck to find a herd of wild horses, since Numbuh 3 knew about horses and about Japan she knew that it was rare to find a big green field of grass since Japan was mainly mountains. She thought that the delightful children knew where the fields were is because in geography they listen instead of talking and playing around with Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 had known that horses and ponies eat grass. She looked at the big field and then took a mouthful of grass "Mmm…" She ate more grass but not a lot because she was sad "I miss Numbuh 4" she looked at the night sky sadly, Numbuh 3 was tearing up. **_**"I wonder what he wanted to tell me before the delightful dorkies interrupted" **_**Numbuh 3 wondered for about 15 minutes, then she went for a gallop round the field and stopped to sit down and she looked at the stars. She saw a constellation of a heart before going to sleep.**

**Numbuh 4 didn't know anything about Wallabies. He was in the middle of Sydney and the people walking past him didn't really care that he was there. He remembered when he was young a saw a young wallaby in the street. "Great, now I'm remembering the past" Numbuh 4 said angrily to himself. He looked around at the restaurants, he spotted a Japanese restaurant and bursted in even though he hates Japanese, he walked out "Crud I'm beginning to miss Kuki more than I thought" Numbuh 4 found his way out of Sydney. When he was out of Sydney he started missing Numbuh 3's smile. He was very hungry he saw a bush with berries on. Numbuh 4 started gulping them down and he hoped they weren't poisoness. He looked at the stars.**

**Numbuh 3 had a sudden wake up call in Japan she looked at the star and saw 'I MISS U' as a constellation. Numbuh 4 saw a question 'NUMBUH 4, IS THAT U?' Numbuh 4 and 3 knew at once it was a message. Numbuh 4 replied as 'YES' Numbuh 3 asked a question 'WHAT DID U WANT TO TELL ME ON THE PLANE?' Numbuh 4 was struggling at this question he badly wanted to talk to Numbuh 3 but couldn't tell her the truth by a message so he answered this 'THAT I WILL MISS U' Numbuh 3 understood and said 'OK THEN BYE' Numbuh 4 replied bye as well. He felt bad for making the conversation so short but he had to, to cover up the truth.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Escaping**

**Numbuh 2 woke up to hear something terrible "George that new piglet of yours ate my pie! Get rid of it" a woman from inside the house shouted. Numbuh 2 felt guilty, "What do you want me to do with him, kill him?" the man replied "I wouldn't mind" the women replied "Fine but I'll do it in two days" he replied. "Oh no!" Numbuh 2 cried "I got to get out of here" Numbuh 2 looked to where the exit was. "Right to get to the exit I have to go through the sheep field first, then the cow field then finally the…horse field" Numbuh 2 thought. He started trotting over to the sheep field and went in. The sheep looked at him; the lambs ran away, he started running towards the cow field when he exited the sheep field he stood and looked at the cows "They are so much bigger than me…" Numbuh 2 said staring at the cows. He started walking through the field; a few cows looked at him the others just continued grazing. He made it to the other side of the field and crawled under the fence out. Numbuh 2 saw that he had successfully completed two challenges "Right now just the horse field…I wonder how they would react" Numbuh 2 said to himself. He remembered something Numbuh 3 had told him (and the others) this: **_**"Horses are more fearful than aggressive by nature" **_**Numbuh 2 thought for a while then walked into the horse field he was nervous and started trotting, then running. Horses reared and ran neighed at him, foals ran away. Numbuh 2 ran and finally reached the other side of the field. "Phew…oops, I forgot about the duck pond but that won't be too hard" He swam across the pond with a little difficulty because he wasn't used to swimming with four legs. After the duck pond he crawled under the fence to the exit of the farm and ran away.**

**Numbuh 1 woke up early the other does were sleeping; he walked over to the herd leader "Goodmorning young fawn" The herd leader greeted "Morning, I think I'll get some breakfast" Numbuh 1 replied walking off to have some food. **_**"I have to get out off here to find my team mates, but how?" **_**Numbuh 1 told himself. He saw the main exit/entrance but the herd leader was guarding it. "Maybe I can crawl through the bushes I am near one" Numbuh 1 whispered to himself. He crawled through the bushes "ow…ow their thorny" he whined Numbuh 1 came out of the end of the bush covered in thorns.**

**Numbuh 3 woke up the sun was beating down on her back. She stood up and had some grass for breakfast, and went for a gallop soon she noticed that she wasn't the only one in the field. There was a bunny staring at her she smiled to herself and trotted over to the bunny "Hello Mr. bunny how are you today" Numbuh 3 said to the bunny. The bunny ran away, "Hey! Come back" Numbuh 3 called to the bunny. The bunny lead her to a cave "Hey, I never noticed this before" Numbuh 3 told herself. She walked in the cave, before her in the cave was a rainbow monkey. "Huh, rainbow monkey? YAY!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily. She picked up the rainbow monkey it was orange and had something written on it **_**'For Kuki my eldest daughter' **_**then in smaller writing **_**'**__**please find the rainbow monkey for Mushi in Tokyo'**_**"I have to get to Tokyo!" Numbuh 3 told herself she looked outside she was in a field in the mountains there was no way out. Numbuh 3 looked around the cave pushing each stone with her head. Then one finally opened, Numbuh 3 walked through the tunnel it was very dark and small so it was hard to walk with a rainbow monkey sitting on her back. The tunnel kept going for 5 hours by crawling but she made it. And found herself in a rainbow monkey shop in the middle of Tokyo. "Finally, I can stretch my legs" Numbuh 3 started looking round the shop. Numbuh 3 gasped "Rainbow monkey shop!" "I wonder if Mushis rainbow monkey is here" Numbuh 3 thought to herself. She walked around the shop looking for a rainbow monkey with the name 'Mushi' on it. Until she saw someone **_**buying **_**the rainbow monkey she was looking for. Numbuh 3 ran out of the shop and followed the kid who bought that rainbow monkey.**

**In Australia Numbuh 4 was lying on his back with his legs and tail in the air. He woke and went the way he usually went when he was in the tree house to get to the kitchen and found himself in a pond "Ahh, help I can't swim! Help!!" he cried, then by a miracle Numbuh 5 came out from nowhere and pulled him out of the pond. "Numbuh 5?!" Numbuh 4 stared at her. She smiled "Hello Numbuh 4" She hugged him, he blushed "Um… Numbuh 5, what are you doing?" he asked. "I came to see my best friend" she answered "Okay...but how did you get here?" he asked with quite a shock "Well numbuh 5 guess she should tell you what happned, i sneaked on plane to Autralia and ran out of Sydney because i knew you would race straight out from Sydney, and then I just found you" she answered with a smile on her face. "Okay so where to next?" numbuh 4 asked "Well i guess we go to England to ask Numbuh 1 what to do" she replied. Numbuh 4 looked at her with his mouth open "What about numbuh 3?!" Numbuh 4 cried "Well considering what you said about her in the plane, Numbuh 5 thought you wouldn't _want _to save her" Numbuh 5 said normally. Numbuh 4 blushed "Well I...um..um", "Yes Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 mocked. "I just think we should get Numbuh 3 and then go to England!" Numbuh 4 shouted "Okay...But what about Numbuh 2?" She asked. "Well we could tell him to take the plane himself" Numbuh 4 suggested. "And just how are we gonna do that?!" Numbuh 5 asked "We use..The message" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 5 looked at him then shrugged.**

**In the middle of the night Numbuh 4 woke up Numbuh 5 "Wally, what are you doing?" Numbuh 5 asked irritated. Numbuh 4 looked at her, she had never called him by his first name before, but he just continued "It's a good time to us ethe constellation message now" He told Numbuh 5. She watched how numbuh 4 wrote in to Numbuh 2 'NUMBUH 2 R U THERE?' Luckily Numbuh 2 was awake and saw the message 'YES' he replied 'GOOD, I NEED U TO SNEAK ON A PLANE TO ENGLAND ' Numbuh 4 told him 'WHY?' Numbuh 2 answered. 'BECAUSE EVERYONE IS GOING TO MEET IN ENGLAND TO TALK TO NUMBUH 1, I'VE ALREADY TOLD NUMBUH 5 AND I'M GOING TO PICK UP NUMBUH 3 IN JAPAN' Numbuh 4 said back. 'OK' Numbuh 2 said and then Numbuhs 2,4,5 went to sleep.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The AND**

**Chapter 1**

**Animal Ray**

**Now Loading **

**Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation **

**A.N.D.**

**Animals**

**Next **

**Door**

**"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "Don't worry Numbuh 1, I've got these delightful dorks" Numbuh 4 shouted, "Come on Kids next door, you can do better than that." The delightful children called. "Numbuh 3, we need Hippie-hop NOW!!" Numbuh 1 cried to Numbuh 3 "Roger that, Numbuh 1", "Bring it on delightful creeps" Numbuh 3 said in a deep voice through a microphone. Numbuh 3 striked at the delightful children's machine and ended up getting Hippie-hop destroyed. The giant claw went for Numbuh 3 and grabbed her. "Numbuh 3!!" Numbuh 4 shouted "Right, bring it on delightful dorks!" Numbuh jumped in the air with the B.A.C.K.B.U.R.N.U.H and fired and got caught by the claw himself. "Numbuh 5, fire up the tree house defense system!!" Numbuh 1 shouted to her "Got your back on that Numbuh 1" The delightful children's machine went into shield mode with the claw sticking out at the side "No Numbuh 5 no!!" cried Numbuh 3 and 4. The shots fired back to where Numbuh 5 was. The claw caught Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 held the S.L.U.G.G.U.H. while flying using the F.L.A.P.P.U.H. and was flying round the delightful children "Stay still you annoying kid!" the delightfuls shouted to Numbuh 2, then the claw got him too. "So Numbuh 1 shouldn't you just give up we got all your little playmates- "Hey who you calling little!!" Numbuh 4 interrupted "Shut up! Now as we were saying shouldn't you just give up Numbuh 1?!" Numbuh 1 ran through the tree house the claw followed "Give up Numbuh 1 we can see your every move the claw has a camera on" the delightful children said. The claw kept following Numbuh 1, he came to a dead end the claw caught him. When the kids woke up later on they found themselves in a small room in the Delightful children's mansion. "Well kids next door do you like animals?" "YES!" Numbuh 3 shouted. "Sort of, why?" Numbuh 1 asked with a suspicion "because you going to be animals" the delightful children answered. "That's ridiculous" Numbuh 5 said but she didn't sound so confident. "Really, we have a ray, so which way should we turn you kids next door into animals 5,4,3,2,1 or 1,2,3,4,5?" the delightful children said with a evil look**

**"Err…How about 1,2,3,4,5?" Numbuh 4 asked a little scared. "I know how about 5,4,3,2,1!" The delightful children took out the animal ray and fired at Numbuh 5 "A meerkat?!" Numbuh 5 said looking at herself she was a normal meerkat with a hat on. Then they fired at Numbuh 4 "Crud! I'm a…a wallaby" He looked at himself he was just a normal wallaby. They fired at Numbuh 3 "YAY I' m a pony!!" Numbuh 3 cried with delight. "Ahh…you're an Arab which is a horse not pony!!" The delightful children corrected. Numbuh 3 was a black Arab filly (young female horse). Numbuh 2 ended up as a pig (piglet), and Numbuh 1 as a deer (fawn). "So, now that your animals I guess you should be in your home countries!" the delightful children said. "No, no please no!" The KND cried all at once. The KND was put on the delightful children's plane at once. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**To home Countries**

**"We're going to England first" The delightfuls said. When they reached England, Numbuh 1 said "Goodbye Kids Next Door", "Bye Numbuh 1" Numbuhs 2 – 5 said sadly. "Ah…Cheer up guys, we'll meet again" Numbuh 1 had a determined look on his face, but didn't sound too sure. The Delightful children landed the plane in the middle of a forest. The delightful children went over to Numbuh 1 and grabbed him, "Time to go Numbuh 1" they said, Numbuh 1 struggled. When they came back there was no Numbuh 1, they hoped for Numbuh 1 to come racing through the plane door. "Japan next" The delightfuls said. "What the crud?! What about Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 4 shouted shocked. "Well we decided that since he should stay in America, we'll do him last" the delightfuls replied. Numbuh 4 stared in shock his mouth wide open. Once they were getting nearer to Japan the silence between the animal kids broke "Umm… Numbuh 3, I have to tell you something" Numbuh 4 said almost whispering. "Yes Numbuh 4?" she answered smiling but not sounding happy. "I umm…um..." Numbuh 4 was interrupted by the delightful children "Come on Numbuh 3" Numbuh 3 looked back at Numbuh 4, he was tearing up. Numbuh 3 stared at Numbuh 4 and said "goodbye guys" she trotted after the delightfuls "Bye Numbuh 3" Numbuh 2 and 5 replied. Numbuh 4 turned around and went to sit with the others he thought he should make the most of the time he has with the others. "Are you crying Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 asked surprised. "NO! Of course not, I would never cry like a cruddy baby!" Numbuh 4 replied angrily. The delightful children took off. "It's ok Numbuh 4 we understand, letting go of your friends is hard" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 4 got very angry at this point "Right listen you guys! I would never ever in my life cry about some cruddy little girly girl!!" "Numbuh 4!! How can you say that about Numbuh 3?!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "Yeah, you may not like her much but you can't say that about her, especially after all the things you did for her and what she did for you!" Numbuh 2 agreed. Numbuh 4 didn't reply "Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4 are you listening to us?" Numbuh 5 asked with shock and anger. "Hey! Keep it down over there!" the delightful children shouted. They arrived in Australia. Numbuh 4 ran out without saying goodbye or needing to have the delightful children get him out. "Well that was easy" the delightfuls said. Numbuh 4 watched the plane take off. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 looked at each other "You know sometimes he can be a pain and annoying, but Numbuh 4 can be a good friend when he wants to" Numbuh 2 explained to Numbuh 5 and the plane took off. Numbuh 5 looked at the little piglet then herself. "You know, Numbuh 2 that's true" she agreed and smiled to herself. For the rest of the journey no-one said anything. When the plane reached Africa Numbuh 5 said goodbye to Numbuh 2 "bye Numbuh 5" Numbuh 5 looked up at the plane then scampered off into the savanna. Back in the plane Numbuh 2 went to sleep and dreamt about Numbuh 1 and 4 fighting, with Numbuh 3 crying in the background. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Getting used to things**

**When he woke up he was at a farm with other pigs who were just being fed "Oh finally, I'm starving" he thought to himself. He went over to where the other pigs were eating and looked. "Um…I think I'll eat later" Later on Numbuh 2 got really hungry and saw the left over of what the pigs ate. "Well I'm definitely not eating that" Numbuh 2 thought to himself. He walked over to the kitchen and saw a pie on the windowsill "But I won't mind that" Numbuh 2 trotted happily over to the windowsill and started eating; "I guess you could say I eat like a PIG!! Hahaha" Numbuh 2 joked; the other pigs looked at each other. Numbuh 2 finished his meal and walked over to sleep with the other pigs and looked up **_**"I wonder what that dream I had on the plane meant" **_**he thought before he went to sleep. He dreamt about Numbuh 3 and 5 fighting with a shocked Numbuh 4 in the background…**

**Numbuh 1 walked through the forest to find other deer "I wonder what deer eat" he said to himself. He continued walking and he ended up bumping into a hungry fox, "Um…I don't suppose you would have a bunny to eat would you?" Numbuh 1 said to fox scared, the fox growled, the fawn with sunglasses turned around and ran for his life "Please, don't eat me, please!!" he cried. The fox didn't listen; Numbuh 1 kept running for his life. All of a sudden a grown male deer jumped out from nowhere to defend Numbuh 1, he stuck his antlers to the fox. The fox backed away and ran off. "We better get back to the herd" The male deer said to Numbuh 1. "Who…who are you?" asked Numbuh 1 a little scared. "I am the leader of the herd, soon you will become this" The male deer stood proud referring to himself. "Why did you safe me? You're an **_**adult**_**" asked Numbuh 1 who was back to his normal self (apart from he was still an animal) "Because your part of the herd now lets get back to the glade to eat and rest" The male deer said walking away, Numbuh 1 didn't have time to say anything so he followed on after the deer. When they reached the glade Numbuh 1 saw lots of **_**does**_**. "So what do I eat?" Numbuh 1 asked the male deer "Grass of course" he answered "**_**Grass?!"**_** Numbuh 1 said shocked. He bent down and took a mouthful of grass "Not too bad" he said to himself; because Numbuh 1 was hungry he ate a lot. After his meal he walked round before going to sleep.**

**Numbuh 3 wasn't having such luck to find a herd of wild horses, since Numbuh 3 knew about horses and about Japan she knew that it was rare to find a big green field of grass since Japan was mainly mountains. She thought that the delightful children knew where the fields were is because in geography they listen instead of talking and playing around with Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 had known that horses and ponies eat grass. She looked at the big field and then took a mouthful of grass "Mmm…" She ate more grass but not a lot because she was sad "I miss Numbuh 4" she looked at the night sky sadly, Numbuh 3 was tearing up. **_**"I wonder what he wanted to tell me before the delightful dorkies interrupted" **_**Numbuh 3 wondered for about 15 minutes, then she went for a gallop round the field and stopped to sit down and she looked at the stars. She saw a constellation of a heart before going to sleep.**

**Numbuh 4 didn't know anything about Wallabies. He was in the middle of Sydney and the people walking past him didn't really care that he was there. He remembered when he was young a saw a young wallaby in the street. "Great, now I'm remembering the past" Numbuh 4 said angrily to himself. He looked around at the restaurants, he spotted a Japanese restaurant and bursted in even though he hates Japanese, he walked out "Crud I'm beginning to miss Kuki more than I thought" Numbuh 4 found his way out of Sydney. When he was out of Sydney he started missing Numbuh 3's smile. He was very hungry he saw a bush with berries on. Numbuh 4 started gulping them down and he hoped they weren't poisoness. He looked at the stars.**

**Numbuh 3 had a sudden wake up call in Japan she looked at the star and saw 'I MISS U' as a constellation. Numbuh 4 saw a question 'NUMBUH 4, IS THAT U?' Numbuh 4 and 3 knew at once it was a message. Numbuh 4 replied as 'YES' Numbuh 3 asked a question 'WHAT DID U WANT TO TELL ME ON THE PLANE?' Numbuh 4 was struggling at this question he badly wanted to talk to Numbuh 3 but couldn't tell her the truth by a message so he answered this 'THAT I WILL MISS U' Numbuh 3 understood and said 'OK THEN BYE' Numbuh 4 replied bye as well. He felt bad for making the conversation so short but he had to, to cover up the truth.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Escaping**

**Numbuh 2 woke up to hear something terrible "George that new piglet of yours ate my pie! Get rid of it" a woman from inside the house shouted. Numbuh 2 felt guilty, "What do you want me to do with him, kill him?" the man replied "I wouldn't mind" the women replied "Fine but I'll do it in two days" he replied. "Oh no!" Numbuh 2 cried "I got to get out of here" Numbuh 2 looked to where the exit was. "Right to get to the exit I have to go through the sheep field first, then the cow field then finally the…horse field" Numbuh 2 thought. He started trotting over to the sheep field and went in. The sheep looked at him; the lambs ran away, he started running towards the cow field when he exited the sheep field he stood and looked at the cows "They are so much bigger than me…" Numbuh 2 said staring at the cows. He started walking through the field; a few cows looked at him the others just continued grazing. He made it to the other side of the field and crawled under the fence out. Numbuh 2 saw that he had successfully completed two challenges "Right now just the horse field…I wonder how they would react" Numbuh 2 said to himself. He remembered something Numbuh 3 had told him (and the others) this: **_**"Horses are more fearful than aggressive by nature" **_**Numbuh 2 thought for a while then walked into the horse field he was nervous and started trotting, then running. Horses reared and ran neighed at him, foals ran away. Numbuh 2 ran and finally reached the other side of the field. "Phew…oops, I forgot about the duck pond but that won't be too hard" He swam across the pond with a little difficulty because he wasn't used to swimming with four legs. After the duck pond he crawled under the fence to the exit of the farm and ran away.**

**Numbuh 1 woke up early the other does were sleeping; he walked over to the herd leader "Goodmorning young fawn" The herd leader greeted "Morning, I think I'll get some breakfast" Numbuh 1 replied walking off to have some food. **_**"I have to get out off here to find my team mates, but how?" **_**Numbuh 1 told himself. He saw the main exit/entrance but the herd leader was guarding it. "Maybe I can crawl through the bushes I am near one" Numbuh 1 whispered to himself. He crawled through the bushes "ow…ow their thorny" he whined Numbuh 1 came out of the end of the bush covered in thorns.**

**Numbuh 3 woke up the sun was beating down on her back. She stood up and had some grass for breakfast, and went for a gallop soon she noticed that she wasn't the only one in the field. There was a bunny staring at her she smiled to herself and trotted over to the bunny "Hello Mr. bunny how are you today" Numbuh 3 said to the bunny. The bunny ran away, "Hey! Come back" Numbuh 3 called to the bunny. The bunny lead her to a cave "Hey, I never noticed this before" Numbuh 3 told herself. She walked in the cave, before her in the cave was a rainbow monkey. "Huh, rainbow monkey? YAY!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily. She picked up the rainbow monkey it was orange and had something written on it **_**'For Kuki my eldest daughter' **_**then in smaller writing **_**'**__**please find the rainbow monkey for Mushi in Tokyo'**_**"I have to get to Tokyo!" Numbuh 3 told herself she looked outside she was in a field in the mountains there was no way out. Numbuh 3 looked around the cave pushing each stone with her head. Then one finally opened, Numbuh 3 walked through the tunnel it was very dark and small so it was hard to walk with a rainbow monkey sitting on her back. The tunnel kept going for 5 hours by crawling but she made it. And found herself in a rainbow monkey shop in the middle of Tokyo. "Finally, I can stretch my legs" Numbuh 3 started looking round the shop. Numbuh 3 gasped "Rainbow monkey shop!" "I wonder if Mushis rainbow monkey is here" Numbuh 3 thought to herself. She walked around the shop looking for a rainbow monkey with the name 'Mushi' on it. Until she saw someone **_**buying **_**the rainbow monkey she was looking for. Numbuh 3 ran out of the shop and followed the kid who bought that rainbow monkey.**

**In Australia Numbuh 4 was lying on his back with his legs and tail in the air. He woke and went the way he usually went when he was in the tree house to get to the kitchen and found himself in a pond "Ahh, help I can't swim! Help!!" he cried, then by a miracle Numbuh 5 came out from nowhere and pulled him out of the pond. "Numbuh 5?!" Numbuh 4 stared at her. She smiled "Hello Numbuh 4" She hugged him, he blushed "Um… Numbuh 5, what are you doing?" he asked. "I came to see my best friend" she answered "Okay...but how did you get here?" he asked with quite a shock "Well numbuh 5 guess she should tell you what happned, i sneaked on plane to Autralia and ran out of Sydney because i knew you would race straight out from Sydney, and then I just found you" she answered with a smile on her face. "Okay so where to next?" numbuh 4 asked "Well i guess we go to England to ask Numbuh 1 what to do" she replied. Numbuh 4 looked at her with his mouth open "What about numbuh 3?!" Numbuh 4 cried "Well considering what you said about her in the plane, Numbuh 5 thought you wouldn't _want _to save her" Numbuh 5 said normally. Numbuh 4 blushed "Well I...um..um", "Yes Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 mocked. "I just think we should get Numbuh 3 and then go to England!" Numbuh 4 shouted "Okay...But what about Numbuh 2?" She asked. "Well we could tell him to take the plane himself" Numbuh 4 suggested. "And just how are we gonna do that?!" Numbuh 5 asked "We use..The message" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 5 looked at him then shrugged.**

**In the middle of the night Numbuh 4 woke up Numbuh 5 "Wally, what are you doing?" Numbuh 5 asked irritated. Numbuh 4 looked at her, she had never called him by his first name before, but he just continued "It's a good time to us ethe constellation message now" He told Numbuh 5. She watched how numbuh 4 wrote in to Numbuh 2 'NUMBUH 2 R U THERE?' Luckily Numbuh 2 was awake and saw the message 'YES' he replied 'GOOD, I NEED U TO SNEAK ON A PLANE TO ENGLAND ' Numbuh 4 told him 'WHY?' Numbuh 2 answered. 'BECAUSE EVERYONE IS GOING TO MEET IN ENGLAND TO TALK TO NUMBUH 1, I'VE ALREADY TOLD NUMBUH 5 AND I'M GOING TO PICK UP NUMBUH 3 IN JAPAN' Numbuh 4 said back. 'OK' Numbuh 2 said and then Numbuhs 2,4,5 went to sleep.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**The AND**

**Chapter 1**

**Animal Ray**

**Now Loading **

**Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation **

**A.N.D.**

**Animals**

**Next **

**Door**

**"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "Don't worry Numbuh 1, I've got these delightful dorks" Numbuh 4 shouted, "Come on Kids next door, you can do better than that." The delightful children called. "Numbuh 3, we need Hippie-hop NOW!!" Numbuh 1 cried to Numbuh 3 "Roger that, Numbuh 1", "Bring it on delightful creeps" Numbuh 3 said in a deep voice through a microphone. Numbuh 3 striked at the delightful children's machine and ended up getting Hippie-hop destroyed. The giant claw went for Numbuh 3 and grabbed her. "Numbuh 3!!" Numbuh 4 shouted "Right, bring it on delightful dorks!" Numbuh jumped in the air with the B.A.C.K.B.U.R.N.U.H and fired and got caught by the claw himself. "Numbuh 5, fire up the tree house defense system!!" Numbuh 1 shouted to her "Got your back on that Numbuh 1" The delightful children's machine went into shield mode with the claw sticking out at the side "No Numbuh 5 no!!" cried Numbuh 3 and 4. The shots fired back to where Numbuh 5 was. The claw caught Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 held the S.L.U.G.G.U.H. while flying using the F.L.A.P.P.U.H. and was flying round the delightful children "Stay still you annoying kid!" the delightfuls shouted to Numbuh 2, then the claw got him too. "So Numbuh 1 shouldn't you just give up we got all your little playmates- "Hey who you calling little!!" Numbuh 4 interrupted "Shut up! Now as we were saying shouldn't you just give up Numbuh 1?!" Numbuh 1 ran through the tree house the claw followed "Give up Numbuh 1 we can see your every move the claw has a camera on" the delightful children said. The claw kept following Numbuh 1, he came to a dead end the claw caught him. When the kids woke up later on they found themselves in a small room in the Delightful children's mansion. "Well kids next door do you like animals?" "YES!" Numbuh 3 shouted. "Sort of, why?" Numbuh 1 asked with a suspicion "because you going to be animals" the delightful children answered. "That's ridiculous" Numbuh 5 said but she didn't sound so confident. "Really, we have a ray, so which way should we turn you kids next door into animals 5,4,3,2,1 or 1,2,3,4,5?" the delightful children said with a evil look**

**"Err…How about 1,2,3,4,5?" Numbuh 4 asked a little scared. "I know how about 5,4,3,2,1!" The delightful children took out the animal ray and fired at Numbuh 5 "A meerkat?!" Numbuh 5 said looking at herself she was a normal meerkat with a hat on. Then they fired at Numbuh 4 "Crud! I'm a…a wallaby" He looked at himself he was just a normal wallaby. They fired at Numbuh 3 "YAY I' m a pony!!" Numbuh 3 cried with delight. "Ahh…you're an Arab which is a horse not pony!!" The delightful children corrected. Numbuh 3 was a black Arab filly (young female horse). Numbuh 2 ended up as a pig (piglet), and Numbuh 1 as a deer (fawn). "So, now that your animals I guess you should be in your home countries!" the delightful children said. "No, no please no!" The KND cried all at once. The KND was put on the delightful children's plane at once. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**To home Countries**

**"We're going to England first" The delightfuls said. When they reached England, Numbuh 1 said "Goodbye Kids Next Door", "Bye Numbuh 1" Numbuhs 2 – 5 said sadly. "Ah…Cheer up guys, we'll meet again" Numbuh 1 had a determined look on his face, but didn't sound too sure. The Delightful children landed the plane in the middle of a forest. The delightful children went over to Numbuh 1 and grabbed him, "Time to go Numbuh 1" they said, Numbuh 1 struggled. When they came back there was no Numbuh 1, they hoped for Numbuh 1 to come racing through the plane door. "Japan next" The delightfuls said. "What the crud?! What about Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 4 shouted shocked. "Well we decided that since he should stay in America, we'll do him last" the delightfuls replied. Numbuh 4 stared in shock his mouth wide open. Once they were getting nearer to Japan the silence between the animal kids broke "Umm… Numbuh 3, I have to tell you something" Numbuh 4 said almost whispering. "Yes Numbuh 4?" she answered smiling but not sounding happy. "I umm…um..." Numbuh 4 was interrupted by the delightful children "Come on Numbuh 3" Numbuh 3 looked back at Numbuh 4, he was tearing up. Numbuh 3 stared at Numbuh 4 and said "goodbye guys" she trotted after the delightfuls "Bye Numbuh 3" Numbuh 2 and 5 replied. Numbuh 4 turned around and went to sit with the others he thought he should make the most of the time he has with the others. "Are you crying Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 asked surprised. "NO! Of course not, I would never cry like a cruddy baby!" Numbuh 4 replied angrily. The delightful children took off. "It's ok Numbuh 4 we understand, letting go of your friends is hard" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 4 got very angry at this point "Right listen you guys! I would never ever in my life cry about some cruddy little girly girl!!" "Numbuh 4!! How can you say that about Numbuh 3?!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "Yeah, you may not like her much but you can't say that about her, especially after all the things you did for her and what she did for you!" Numbuh 2 agreed. Numbuh 4 didn't reply "Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4 are you listening to us?" Numbuh 5 asked with shock and anger. "Hey! Keep it down over there!" the delightful children shouted. They arrived in Australia. Numbuh 4 ran out without saying goodbye or needing to have the delightful children get him out. "Well that was easy" the delightfuls said. Numbuh 4 watched the plane take off. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 looked at each other "You know sometimes he can be a pain and annoying, but Numbuh 4 can be a good friend when he wants to" Numbuh 2 explained to Numbuh 5 and the plane took off. Numbuh 5 looked at the little piglet then herself. "You know, Numbuh 2 that's true" she agreed and smiled to herself. For the rest of the journey no-one said anything. When the plane reached Africa Numbuh 5 said goodbye to Numbuh 2 "bye Numbuh 5" Numbuh 5 looked up at the plane then scampered off into the savanna. Back in the plane Numbuh 2 went to sleep and dreamt about Numbuh 1 and 4 fighting, with Numbuh 3 crying in the background. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Getting used to things**

**When he woke up he was at a farm with other pigs who were just being fed "Oh finally, I'm starving" he thought to himself. He went over to where the other pigs were eating and looked. "Um…I think I'll eat later" Later on Numbuh 2 got really hungry and saw the left over of what the pigs ate. "Well I'm definitely not eating that" Numbuh 2 thought to himself. He walked over to the kitchen and saw a pie on the windowsill "But I won't mind that" Numbuh 2 trotted happily over to the windowsill and started eating; "I guess you could say I eat like a PIG!! Hahaha" Numbuh 2 joked; the other pigs looked at each other. Numbuh 2 finished his meal and walked over to sleep with the other pigs and looked up **_**"I wonder what that dream I had on the plane meant" **_**he thought before he went to sleep. He dreamt about Numbuh 3 and 5 fighting with a shocked Numbuh 4 in the background…**

**Numbuh 1 walked through the forest to find other deer "I wonder what deer eat" he said to himself. He continued walking and he ended up bumping into a hungry fox, "Um…I don't suppose you would have a bunny to eat would you?" Numbuh 1 said to fox scared, the fox growled, the fawn with sunglasses turned around and ran for his life "Please, don't eat me, please!!" he cried. The fox didn't listen; Numbuh 1 kept running for his life. All of a sudden a grown male deer jumped out from nowhere to defend Numbuh 1, he stuck his antlers to the fox. The fox backed away and ran off. "We better get back to the herd" The male deer said to Numbuh 1. "Who…who are you?" asked Numbuh 1 a little scared. "I am the leader of the herd, soon you will become this" The male deer stood proud referring to himself. "Why did you safe me? You're an **_**adult**_**" asked Numbuh 1 who was back to his normal self (apart from he was still an animal) "Because your part of the herd now lets get back to the glade to eat and rest" The male deer said walking away, Numbuh 1 didn't have time to say anything so he followed on after the deer. When they reached the glade Numbuh 1 saw lots of **_**does**_**. "So what do I eat?" Numbuh 1 asked the male deer "Grass of course" he answered "**_**Grass?!"**_** Numbuh 1 said shocked. He bent down and took a mouthful of grass "Not too bad" he said to himself; because Numbuh 1 was hungry he ate a lot. After his meal he walked round before going to sleep.**

**Numbuh 3 wasn't having such luck to find a herd of wild horses, since Numbuh 3 knew about horses and about Japan she knew that it was rare to find a big green field of grass since Japan was mainly mountains. She thought that the delightful children knew where the fields were is because in geography they listen instead of talking and playing around with Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 had known that horses and ponies eat grass. She looked at the big field and then took a mouthful of grass "Mmm…" She ate more grass but not a lot because she was sad "I miss Numbuh 4" she looked at the night sky sadly, Numbuh 3 was tearing up. **_**"I wonder what he wanted to tell me before the delightful dorkies interrupted" **_**Numbuh 3 wondered for about 15 minutes, then she went for a gallop round the field and stopped to sit down and she looked at the stars. She saw a constellation of a heart before going to sleep.**

**Numbuh 4 didn't know anything about Wallabies. He was in the middle of Sydney and the people walking past him didn't really care that he was there. He remembered when he was young a saw a young wallaby in the street. "Great, now I'm remembering the past" Numbuh 4 said angrily to himself. He looked around at the restaurants, he spotted a Japanese restaurant and bursted in even though he hates Japanese, he walked out "Crud I'm beginning to miss Kuki more than I thought" Numbuh 4 found his way out of Sydney. When he was out of Sydney he started missing Numbuh 3's smile. He was very hungry he saw a bush with berries on. Numbuh 4 started gulping them down and he hoped they weren't poisoness. He looked at the stars.**

**Numbuh 3 had a sudden wake up call in Japan she looked at the star and saw 'I MISS U' as a constellation. Numbuh 4 saw a question 'NUMBUH 4, IS THAT U?' Numbuh 4 and 3 knew at once it was a message. Numbuh 4 replied as 'YES' Numbuh 3 asked a question 'WHAT DID U WANT TO TELL ME ON THE PLANE?' Numbuh 4 was struggling at this question he badly wanted to talk to Numbuh 3 but couldn't tell her the truth by a message so he answered this 'THAT I WILL MISS U' Numbuh 3 understood and said 'OK THEN BYE' Numbuh 4 replied bye as well. He felt bad for making the conversation so short but he had to, to cover up the truth.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Escaping**

**Numbuh 2 woke up to hear something terrible "George that new piglet of yours ate my pie! Get rid of it" a woman from inside the house shouted. Numbuh 2 felt guilty, "What do you want me to do with him, kill him?" the man replied "I wouldn't mind" the women replied "Fine but I'll do it in two days" he replied. "Oh no!" Numbuh 2 cried "I got to get out of here" Numbuh 2 looked to where the exit was. "Right to get to the exit I have to go through the sheep field first, then the cow field then finally the…horse field" Numbuh 2 thought. He started trotting over to the sheep field and went in. The sheep looked at him; the lambs ran away, he started running towards the cow field when he exited the sheep field he stood and looked at the cows "They are so much bigger than me…" Numbuh 2 said staring at the cows. He started walking through the field; a few cows looked at him the others just continued grazing. He made it to the other side of the field and crawled under the fence out. Numbuh 2 saw that he had successfully completed two challenges "Right now just the horse field…I wonder how they would react" Numbuh 2 said to himself. He remembered something Numbuh 3 had told him (and the others) this: **_**"Horses are more fearful than aggressive by nature" **_**Numbuh 2 thought for a while then walked into the horse field he was nervous and started trotting, then running. Horses reared and ran neighed at him, foals ran away. Numbuh 2 ran and finally reached the other side of the field. "Phew…oops, I forgot about the duck pond but that won't be too hard" He swam across the pond with a little difficulty because he wasn't used to swimming with four legs. After the duck pond he crawled under the fence to the exit of the farm and ran away.**

**Numbuh 1 woke up early the other does were sleeping; he walked over to the herd leader "Goodmorning young fawn" The herd leader greeted "Morning, I think I'll get some breakfast" Numbuh 1 replied walking off to have some food. **_**"I have to get out off here to find my team mates, but how?" **_**Numbuh 1 told himself. He saw the main exit/entrance but the herd leader was guarding it. "Maybe I can crawl through the bushes I am near one" Numbuh 1 whispered to himself. He crawled through the bushes "ow…ow their thorny" he whined Numbuh 1 came out of the end of the bush covered in thorns.**

**Numbuh 3 woke up the sun was beating down on her back. She stood up and had some grass for breakfast, and went for a gallop soon she noticed that she wasn't the only one in the field. There was a bunny staring at her she smiled to herself and trotted over to the bunny "Hello Mr. bunny how are you today" Numbuh 3 said to the bunny. The bunny ran away, "Hey! Come back" Numbuh 3 called to the bunny. The bunny lead her to a cave "Hey, I never noticed this before" Numbuh 3 told herself. She walked in the cave, before her in the cave was a rainbow monkey. "Huh, rainbow monkey? YAY!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily. She picked up the rainbow monkey it was orange and had something written on it **_**'For Kuki my eldest daughter' **_**then in smaller writing **_**'**__**please find the rainbow monkey for Mushi in Tokyo'**_**"I have to get to Tokyo!" Numbuh 3 told herself she looked outside she was in a field in the mountains there was no way out. Numbuh 3 looked around the cave pushing each stone with her head. Then one finally opened, Numbuh 3 walked through the tunnel it was very dark and small so it was hard to walk with a rainbow monkey sitting on her back. The tunnel kept going for 5 hours by crawling but she made it. And found herself in a rainbow monkey shop in the middle of Tokyo. "Finally, I can stretch my legs" Numbuh 3 started looking round the shop. Numbuh 3 gasped "Rainbow monkey shop!" "I wonder if Mushis rainbow monkey is here" Numbuh 3 thought to herself. She walked around the shop looking for a rainbow monkey with the name 'Mushi' on it. Until she saw someone **_**buying **_**the rainbow monkey she was looking for. Numbuh 3 ran out of the shop and followed the kid who bought that rainbow monkey.**

**In Australia Numbuh 4 was lying on his back with his legs and tail in the air. He woke and went the way he usually went when he was in the tree house to get to the kitchen and found himself in a pond "Ahh, help I can't swim! Help!!" he cried, then by a miracle Numbuh 5 came out from nowhere and pulled him out of the pond. "Numbuh 5?!" Numbuh 4 stared at her. She smiled "Hello Numbuh 4" She hugged him, he blushed "Um… Numbuh 5, what are you doing?" he asked. "I came to see my best friend" she answered "Okay...but how did you get here?" he asked with quite a shock "Well numbuh 5 guess she should tell you what happned, i sneaked on plane to Autralia and ran out of Sydney because i knew you would race straight out from Sydney, and then I just found you" she answered with a smile on her face. "Okay so where to next?" numbuh 4 asked "Well i guess we go to England to ask Numbuh 1 what to do" she replied. Numbuh 4 looked at her with his mouth open "What about numbuh 3?!" Numbuh 4 cried "Well considering what you said about her in the plane, Numbuh 5 thought you wouldn't _want _to save her" Numbuh 5 said normally. Numbuh 4 blushed "Well I...um..um", "Yes Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 mocked. "I just think we should get Numbuh 3 and then go to England!" Numbuh 4 shouted "Okay...But what about Numbuh 2?" She asked. "Well we could tell him to take the plane himself" Numbuh 4 suggested. "And just how are we gonna do that?!" Numbuh 5 asked "We use..The message" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 5 looked at him then shrugged.**

**In the middle of the night Numbuh 4 woke up Numbuh 5 "Wally, what are you doing?" Numbuh 5 asked irritated. Numbuh 4 looked at her, she had never called him by his first name before, but he just continued "It's a good time to us ethe constellation message now" He told Numbuh 5. She watched how numbuh 4 wrote in to Numbuh 2 'NUMBUH 2 R U THERE?' Luckily Numbuh 2 was awake and saw the message 'YES' he replied 'GOOD, I NEED U TO SNEAK ON A PLANE TO ENGLAND ' Numbuh 4 told him 'WHY?' Numbuh 2 answered. 'BECAUSE EVERYONE IS GOING TO MEET IN ENGLAND TO TALK TO NUMBUH 1, I'VE ALREADY TOLD NUMBUH 5 AND I'M GOING TO PICK UP NUMBUH 3 IN JAPAN' Numbuh 4 said back. 'OK' Numbuh 2 said and then Numbuhs 2,4,5 went to sleep.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**The AND**

**Chapter 1**

**Animal Ray**

**Now Loading **

**Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation **

**A.N.D.**

**Animals**

**Next **

**Door**

**"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "Don't worry Numbuh 1, I've got these delightful dorks" Numbuh 4 shouted, "Come on Kids next door, you can do better than that." The delightful children called. "Numbuh 3, we need Hippie-hop NOW!!" Numbuh 1 cried to Numbuh 3 "Roger that, Numbuh 1", "Bring it on delightful creeps" Numbuh 3 said in a deep voice through a microphone. Numbuh 3 striked at the delightful children's machine and ended up getting Hippie-hop destroyed. The giant claw went for Numbuh 3 and grabbed her. "Numbuh 3!!" Numbuh 4 shouted "Right, bring it on delightful dorks!" Numbuh jumped in the air with the B.A.C.K.B.U.R.N.U.H and fired and got caught by the claw himself. "Numbuh 5, fire up the tree house defense system!!" Numbuh 1 shouted to her "Got your back on that Numbuh 1" The delightful children's machine went into shield mode with the claw sticking out at the side "No Numbuh 5 no!!" cried Numbuh 3 and 4. The shots fired back to where Numbuh 5 was. The claw caught Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 held the S.L.U.G.G.U.H. while flying using the F.L.A.P.P.U.H. and was flying round the delightful children "Stay still you annoying kid!" the delightfuls shouted to Numbuh 2, then the claw got him too. "So Numbuh 1 shouldn't you just give up we got all your little playmates- "Hey who you calling little!!" Numbuh 4 interrupted "Shut up! Now as we were saying shouldn't you just give up Numbuh 1?!" Numbuh 1 ran through the tree house the claw followed "Give up Numbuh 1 we can see your every move the claw has a camera on" the delightful children said. The claw kept following Numbuh 1, he came to a dead end the claw caught him. When the kids woke up later on they found themselves in a small room in the Delightful children's mansion. "Well kids next door do you like animals?" "YES!" Numbuh 3 shouted. "Sort of, why?" Numbuh 1 asked with a suspicion "because you going to be animals" the delightful children answered. "That's ridiculous" Numbuh 5 said but she didn't sound so confident. "Really, we have a ray, so which way should we turn you kids next door into animals 5,4,3,2,1 or 1,2,3,4,5?" the delightful children said with a evil look**

**"Err…How about 1,2,3,4,5?" Numbuh 4 asked a little scared. "I know how about 5,4,3,2,1!" The delightful children took out the animal ray and fired at Numbuh 5 "A meerkat?!" Numbuh 5 said looking at herself she was a normal meerkat with a hat on. Then they fired at Numbuh 4 "Crud! I'm a…a wallaby" He looked at himself he was just a normal wallaby. They fired at Numbuh 3 "YAY I' m a pony!!" Numbuh 3 cried with delight. "Ahh…you're an Arab which is a horse not pony!!" The delightful children corrected. Numbuh 3 was a black Arab filly (young female horse). Numbuh 2 ended up as a pig (piglet), and Numbuh 1 as a deer (fawn). "So, now that your animals I guess you should be in your home countries!" the delightful children said. "No, no please no!" The KND cried all at once. The KND was put on the delightful children's plane at once. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**To home Countries**

**"We're going to England first" The delightfuls said. When they reached England, Numbuh 1 said "Goodbye Kids Next Door", "Bye Numbuh 1" Numbuhs 2 – 5 said sadly. "Ah…Cheer up guys, we'll meet again" Numbuh 1 had a determined look on his face, but didn't sound too sure. The Delightful children landed the plane in the middle of a forest. The delightful children went over to Numbuh 1 and grabbed him, "Time to go Numbuh 1" they said, Numbuh 1 struggled. When they came back there was no Numbuh 1, they hoped for Numbuh 1 to come racing through the plane door. "Japan next" The delightfuls said. "What the crud?! What about Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 4 shouted shocked. "Well we decided that since he should stay in America, we'll do him last" the delightfuls replied. Numbuh 4 stared in shock his mouth wide open. Once they were getting nearer to Japan the silence between the animal kids broke "Umm… Numbuh 3, I have to tell you something" Numbuh 4 said almost whispering. "Yes Numbuh 4?" she answered smiling but not sounding happy. "I umm…um..." Numbuh 4 was interrupted by the delightful children "Come on Numbuh 3" Numbuh 3 looked back at Numbuh 4, he was tearing up. Numbuh 3 stared at Numbuh 4 and said "goodbye guys" she trotted after the delightfuls "Bye Numbuh 3" Numbuh 2 and 5 replied. Numbuh 4 turned around and went to sit with the others he thought he should make the most of the time he has with the others. "Are you crying Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 asked surprised. "NO! Of course not, I would never cry like a cruddy baby!" Numbuh 4 replied angrily. The delightful children took off. "It's ok Numbuh 4 we understand, letting go of your friends is hard" Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 4 got very angry at this point "Right listen you guys! I would never ever in my life cry about some cruddy little girly girl!!" "Numbuh 4!! How can you say that about Numbuh 3?!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "Yeah, you may not like her much but you can't say that about her, especially after all the things you did for her and what she did for you!" Numbuh 2 agreed. Numbuh 4 didn't reply "Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4 are you listening to us?" Numbuh 5 asked with shock and anger. "Hey! Keep it down over there!" the delightful children shouted. They arrived in Australia. Numbuh 4 ran out without saying goodbye or needing to have the delightful children get him out. "Well that was easy" the delightfuls said. Numbuh 4 watched the plane take off. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 looked at each other "You know sometimes he can be a pain and annoying, but Numbuh 4 can be a good friend when he wants to" Numbuh 2 explained to Numbuh 5 and the plane took off. Numbuh 5 looked at the little piglet then herself. "You know, Numbuh 2 that's true" she agreed and smiled to herself. For the rest of the journey no-one said anything. When the plane reached Africa Numbuh 5 said goodbye to Numbuh 2 "bye Numbuh 5" Numbuh 5 looked up at the plane then scampered off into the savanna. Back in the plane Numbuh 2 went to sleep and dreamt about Numbuh 1 and 4 fighting, with Numbuh 3 crying in the background. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Getting used to things**

**When he woke up he was at a farm with other pigs who were just being fed "Oh finally, I'm starving" he thought to himself. He went over to where the other pigs were eating and looked. "Um…I think I'll eat later" Later on Numbuh 2 got really hungry and saw the left over of what the pigs ate. "Well I'm definitely not eating that" Numbuh 2 thought to himself. He walked over to the kitchen and saw a pie on the windowsill "But I won't mind that" Numbuh 2 trotted happily over to the windowsill and started eating; "I guess you could say I eat like a PIG!! Hahaha" Numbuh 2 joked; the other pigs looked at each other. Numbuh 2 finished his meal and walked over to sleep with the other pigs and looked up **_**"I wonder what that dream I had on the plane meant" **_**he thought before he went to sleep. He dreamt about Numbuh 3 and 5 fighting with a shocked Numbuh 4 in the background…**

**Numbuh 1 walked through the forest to find other deer "I wonder what deer eat" he said to himself. He continued walking and he ended up bumping into a hungry fox, "Um…I don't suppose you would have a bunny to eat would you?" Numbuh 1 said to fox scared, the fox growled, the fawn with sunglasses turned around and ran for his life "Please, don't eat me, please!!" he cried. The fox didn't listen; Numbuh 1 kept running for his life. All of a sudden a grown male deer jumped out from nowhere to defend Numbuh 1, he stuck his antlers to the fox. The fox backed away and ran off. "We better get back to the herd" The male deer said to Numbuh 1. "Who…who are you?" asked Numbuh 1 a little scared. "I am the leader of the herd, soon you will become this" The male deer stood proud referring to himself. "Why did you safe me? You're an **_**adult**_**" asked Numbuh 1 who was back to his normal self (apart from he was still an animal) "Because your part of the herd now lets get back to the glade to eat and rest" The male deer said walking away, Numbuh 1 didn't have time to say anything so he followed on after the deer. When they reached the glade Numbuh 1 saw lots of **_**does**_**. "So what do I eat?" Numbuh 1 asked the male deer "Grass of course" he answered "**_**Grass?!"**_** Numbuh 1 said shocked. He bent down and took a mouthful of grass "Not too bad" he said to himself; because Numbuh 1 was hungry he ate a lot. After his meal he walked round before going to sleep.**

**Numbuh 3 wasn't having such luck to find a herd of wild horses, since Numbuh 3 knew about horses and about Japan she knew that it was rare to find a big green field of grass since Japan was mainly mountains. She thought that the delightful children knew where the fields were is because in geography they listen instead of talking and playing around with Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 had known that horses and ponies eat grass. She looked at the big field and then took a mouthful of grass "Mmm…" She ate more grass but not a lot because she was sad "I miss Numbuh 4" she looked at the night sky sadly, Numbuh 3 was tearing up. **_**"I wonder what he wanted to tell me before the delightful dorkies interrupted" **_**Numbuh 3 wondered for about 15 minutes, then she went for a gallop round the field and stopped to sit down and she looked at the stars. She saw a constellation of a heart before going to sleep.**

**Numbuh 4 didn't know anything about Wallabies. He was in the middle of Sydney and the people walking past him didn't really care that he was there. He remembered when he was young a saw a young wallaby in the street. "Great, now I'm remembering the past" Numbuh 4 said angrily to himself. He looked around at the restaurants, he spotted a Japanese restaurant and bursted in even though he hates Japanese, he walked out "Crud I'm beginning to miss Kuki more than I thought" Numbuh 4 found his way out of Sydney. When he was out of Sydney he started missing Numbuh 3's smile. He was very hungry he saw a bush with berries on. Numbuh 4 started gulping them down and he hoped they weren't poisoness. He looked at the stars.**

**Numbuh 3 had a sudden wake up call in Japan she looked at the star and saw 'I MISS U' as a constellation. Numbuh 4 saw a question 'NUMBUH 4, IS THAT U?' Numbuh 4 and 3 knew at once it was a message. Numbuh 4 replied as 'YES' Numbuh 3 asked a question 'WHAT DID U WANT TO TELL ME ON THE PLANE?' Numbuh 4 was struggling at this question he badly wanted to talk to Numbuh 3 but couldn't tell her the truth by a message so he answered this 'THAT I WILL MISS U' Numbuh 3 understood and said 'OK THEN BYE' Numbuh 4 replied bye as well. He felt bad for making the conversation so short but he had to, to cover up the truth.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Escaping**

**Numbuh 2 woke up to hear something terrible "George that new piglet of yours ate my pie! Get rid of it" a woman from inside the house shouted. Numbuh 2 felt guilty, "What do you want me to do with him, kill him?" the man replied "I wouldn't mind" the women replied "Fine but I'll do it in two days" he replied. "Oh no!" Numbuh 2 cried "I got to get out of here" Numbuh 2 looked to where the exit was. "Right to get to the exit I have to go through the sheep field first, then the cow field then finally the…horse field" Numbuh 2 thought. He started trotting over to the sheep field and went in. The sheep looked at him; the lambs ran away, he started running towards the cow field when he exited the sheep field he stood and looked at the cows "They are so much bigger than me…" Numbuh 2 said staring at the cows. He started walking through the field; a few cows looked at him the others just continued grazing. He made it to the other side of the field and crawled under the fence out. Numbuh 2 saw that he had successfully completed two challenges "Right now just the horse field…I wonder how they would react" Numbuh 2 said to himself. He remembered something Numbuh 3 had told him (and the others) this: **_**"Horses are more fearful than aggressive by nature" **_**Numbuh 2 thought for a while then walked into the horse field he was nervous and started trotting, then running. Horses reared and ran neighed at him, foals ran away. Numbuh 2 ran and finally reached the other side of the field. "Phew…oops, I forgot about the duck pond but that won't be too hard" He swam across the pond with a little difficulty because he wasn't used to swimming with four legs. After the duck pond he crawled under the fence to the exit of the farm and ran away.**

**Numbuh 1 woke up early the other does were sleeping; he walked over to the herd leader "Goodmorning young fawn" The herd leader greeted "Morning, I think I'll get some breakfast" Numbuh 1 replied walking off to have some food. **_**"I have to get out off here to find my team mates, but how?" **_**Numbuh 1 told himself. He saw the main exit/entrance but the herd leader was guarding it. "Maybe I can crawl through the bushes I am near one" Numbuh 1 whispered to himself. He crawled through the bushes "ow…ow their thorny" he whined Numbuh 1 came out of the end of the bush covered in thorns.**

**Numbuh 3 woke up the sun was beating down on her back. She stood up and had some grass for breakfast, and went for a gallop soon she noticed that she wasn't the only one in the field. There was a bunny staring at her she smiled to herself and trotted over to the bunny "Hello Mr. bunny how are you today" Numbuh 3 said to the bunny. The bunny ran away, "Hey! Come back" Numbuh 3 called to the bunny. The bunny lead her to a cave "Hey, I never noticed this before" Numbuh 3 told herself. She walked in the cave, before her in the cave was a rainbow monkey. "Huh, rainbow monkey? YAY!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily. She picked up the rainbow monkey it was orange and had something written on it **_**'For Kuki my eldest daughter' **_**then in smaller writing **_**'**__**please find the rainbow monkey for Mushi in Tokyo'**_**"I have to get to Tokyo!" Numbuh 3 told herself she looked outside she was in a field in the mountains there was no way out. Numbuh 3 looked around the cave pushing each stone with her head. Then one finally opened, Numbuh 3 walked through the tunnel it was very dark and small so it was hard to walk with a rainbow monkey sitting on her back. The tunnel kept going for 5 hours by crawling but she made it. And found herself in a rainbow monkey shop in the middle of Tokyo. "Finally, I can stretch my legs" Numbuh 3 started looking round the shop. Numbuh 3 gasped "Rainbow monkey shop!" "I wonder if Mushis rainbow monkey is here" Numbuh 3 thought to herself. She walked around the shop looking for a rainbow monkey with the name 'Mushi' on it. Until she saw someone **_**buying **_**the rainbow monkey she was looking for. Numbuh 3 ran out of the shop and followed the kid who bought that rainbow monkey.**

**In Australia Numbuh 4 was lying on his back with his legs and tail in the air. He woke and went the way he usually went when he was in the tree house to get to the kitchen and found himself in a pond "Ahh, help I can't swim! Help!!" he cried, then by a miracle Numbuh 5 came out from nowhere and pulled him out of the pond. "Numbuh 5?!" Numbuh 4 stared at her. She smiled "Hello Numbuh 4" She hugged him, he blushed "Um… Numbuh 5, what are you doing?" he asked. "I came to see my best friend" she answered "Okay...but how did you get here?" he asked with quite a shock "Well numbuh 5 guess she should tell you what happned, i sneaked on plane to Autralia and ran out of Sydney because i knew you would race straight out from Sydney, and then I just found you" she answered with a smile on her face. "Okay so where to next?" numbuh 4 asked "Well i guess we go to England to ask Numbuh 1 what to do" she replied. Numbuh 4 looked at her with his mouth open "What about numbuh 3?!" Numbuh 4 cried "Well considering what you said about her in the plane, Numbuh 5 thought you wouldn't _want _to save her" Numbuh 5 said normally. Numbuh 4 blushed "Well I...um..um", "Yes Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 mocked. "I just think we should get Numbuh 3 and then go to England!" Numbuh 4 shouted "Okay...But what about Numbuh 2?" She asked. "Well we could tell him to take the plane himself" Numbuh 4 suggested. "And just how are we gonna do that?!" Numbuh 5 asked "We use..The message" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 5 looked at him then shrugged.**

**In the middle of the night Numbuh 4 woke up Numbuh 5 "Wally, what are you doing?" Numbuh 5 asked irritated. Numbuh 4 looked at her, she had never called him by his first name before, but he just continued "It's a good time to us ethe constellation message now" He told Numbuh 5. She watched how numbuh 4 wrote in to Numbuh 2 'NUMBUH 2 R U THERE?' Luckily Numbuh 2 was awake and saw the message 'YES' he replied 'GOOD, I NEED U TO SNEAK ON A PLANE TO ENGLAND ' Numbuh 4 told him 'WHY?' Numbuh 2 answered. 'BECAUSE EVERYONE IS GOING TO MEET IN ENGLAND TO TALK TO NUMBUH 1, I'VE ALREADY TOLD NUMBUH 5 AND I'M GOING TO PICK UP NUMBUH 3 IN JAPAN' Numbuh 4 said back. 'OK' Numbuh 2 said and then Numbuhs 2,4,5 went to sleep.**

* * *


End file.
